The Truth Is
by VixenWithAPoisonPen
Summary: Luxe Carpenter is a relatively new face to the lineup. She's asked her opinion on the events going on on Raw and Smackdown, currently. When she gives her answer, she manages to catch the attentions of Randy Orton, while covertly sticking it to former boyfriend Daniel Bryan, whom she dated for 8 years. But her answer also brings her more annoyances than she bargained for.
1. disclaimer&intros

_AUTHORS NOTES/ETC_

First of all, I own nothing but Elektra 'Luxe' Carpenter, my original female character. I don't own the WWE, the personas on the roster, or the bits of the actual ongoing storylines I use.

Just so you guys know, I write a lot of my stories as if kayfabe were real. I just feel plain weird trying to pretend I know someone I don't in real life. So yeah, sorry if you don't like this kind of stuff. So when you're reading this, you have to imagine what it'd be like if the storylines weren't just staged. Yes, I realize it's fake. But in here, it's real. So nobody gets confused or something.

Secondly, I've seen a few 'diva speaking out' stories.. All for the good guys.. So when this idea hit me, I decided to add in the twist that my ofc doesn't actually care about either side, really, she just got asked her opinion and she gave it to Renee Young, honestly.. Seeing as how I'm not sure whether I want her with Orton or Ambrose, for now, she's a disinterested 3rd party whos opinion just happens to catch the attentions of the Viper, while also upsetting her former boyfriend of 8 years, Daniel Bryan.

Third, yeah, my original female character is a bit of, no, strike that, she's a huge bitch, it seems like. That makes the story more interesting, more worth writing to me. I like to have people start off one way and sort of evolve during the course of the plot. If you don't like this, sorry. If you hate her, good. I want you to start off hating the damn girl. I hate her currently, and I'm writing this.

No flames, please? This is a different approach and spin on the events that have been happening on Raw and Smackdown for almost 3 weeks now. I loved the storyline when it started, and I saw a lot of really well written ones where girls stuck up for the good guys.. I thought it'd be interesting to have a Diva speak up who actually doesn't give a shit about either guy, but maybe that changes (if I go with Orton) or maybe it doesn't (if I go with Ambrose) during the course of the plot I have in mind.

The only names I'm taking for a pairing are Orton or Ambrose. And whichever guy she ultimately winds up with, will dictate whether I do the plot I had in mind at some point in the future. For those of you curious, I'm thinking a full on AmbrosexOrton feud for the belt.

Reviews are loved, but no flames, please? I'm sort of new to posting things online, and I actually already know that my writing is bad.

The Viper, An Ice Queen, A Bearded Good Guy and A Hound Of Justice

_Elektra Luxe is a rookie diva who's not known for being a nice girl. She's got a frosty heart and she'd just as soon as stab someone in the back than look at them. She's the kind of girl who hurts everyone around her, before they hurt her.. Daniel Bryan is her former boyfriend of 8 years, who is right now, speaking out on how he feels cheated.. Randy Orton is the Champion, the Viper, a complex man who thrives currently on the fear and hell he raises in the name of that belt. Dean Ambrose is an enforcer with the skills and talent to BE a future champion, and like Elektra, he's got a heart made of frozen ice._

_When the events of 9-02-13 happen and Elektra's asked her opinion, her answer is to simply say that both males involved bore her, and that she finds the whole thing stupid. She doesn't stick up for the former boyfriend, she doesn't bend to kiss the ass of the current champion and she doesn't hold back. This intrigues Randy (and Dean, unknowingly) so he makes it his goal to 'scare' her, to make her feel something.. Will his efforts prove pointless?_

_Or will the former boyfriend, Daniel, get to her, make her see that she's wrong? Will he prove that he's got a damn good reason for doing this, now?_

_Or will it be Dean Ambrose that ultimately sways her in a direction of his own, completely?_

_This is the WWE, where anyone with the means and the want, the will to survive backstage and the politics will stab anyone in the back in a split second.. When 2 men decide they want one girl, it'll be a long and bitter fight.. But when the former boyfriend decides to make it his mission to 'redeem' this bad girl, it's anybody's guess as to what will happen, really._

_Who will Elektra ultimately let into her life? And how will that dictate her own personal opinion of the current situation? Who will she screw over in the process? And how will everything finally end up when the dust finally settles?_

_If you're curious, keep reading._


	2. her honest opinion

"Words cannot express just how much I do not want to watch this shit show right now." Luxe muttered as she leaned against the wall, tugging on a torn fishnet stocking, just minutes after her own match for the night.

She'd barely gotten into the dressing room when the Chief Operating Officer called them all back down to the ringside, was now making them watch the fallout of Daniel Bryan's personal 'war' against the system.

"He's going to get himself killed." she muttered grimly as she winced when the giant of a man's fist connected with Daniel's face. It was a reflect, they'd dated for the better part of almost 8 years, even when he'd treated her like complete and total shit the entire time..

The second that the Shield's theme music hit, she shifted her gaze to the audience, wondering where they'd come in from as she muttered to herself, "Gee.. Wonder what they're doing out here." sarcastically.

The elbow that connected with her side as two of her fellow Divas, acquaintances of hers, Kaitlyn and AJ looked at her had her smirking as she shrugged, mouthed "Oops."

"Stop it, Luxe. This is serious. If HHH even thinks he hears something negative.."

"Ooh, I'm soooo scared. I wanna be spanked, I'm such a very bad girl." she laughed a little, and despite all better efforts, Kaitlyn and AJ found themselves sort of coughing to hide the laughs while desperately trying to keep their own composure.

A lot of the other Divas hated Luxe, but AJ and Kaitlyn for the most part actually liked her.

She might not always have something nice to say, but she was honest and she wasn't like the other girls on the roster.

She was the kind of girl who could differentiate business from friendship, and if someone had something she wanted, she didn't take it behind your back like the others.

She did it to your face, didn't care what you felt about her, said about her, did to her.

To be simple, nothing bothered her, it seemed like.

Nothing at all.

Her running joke about this was that she lacked a conscience. It wasn't really a joke, sort of a blanket statement she made when people got disgusted with her speaking her mind, especially if they didn't want to hear it, couldn't handle hearing it.

She felt a gentle tap to her shoulder and she bit her lip as she turned and studied the mousy reporter, Renee Young with barely veiled disinterest for a few moments before asking quietly, "What?"

"Do you have any thoughts on what's happening lately?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I could give two shits less about either guy in that ring right now, Orton or Bryan.. As far as having to watch this? If it's supposed to somehow hurt or concern me, I lack a conscience, so clearly, it doesn't. What I am feeling, right now, Renee, is completely and totally bored."

"So you basically don't care, either way? Even though I have it on good authority that you actually DATED Daniel Bryan for nearly 8 years?" Renee asked her, gaping in shock as she noted that Luxe's expression didn't change or soften, nothing showed that would indicate that this was a put on, that she was hiding her real feelings out of fear for her job, fear of some punishment the COO might create for her.

The girl was being completely and totally honest. She honestly meant what she said, and she really didn't care how bad it made her sound or look to people. The thought and realization of this was a shock to the rookie interviewer, Renee Young, it really was.

"Basically. You can go now, Renee. Really. I'm done talking, about everything." Luxe said as she smirked, raked her hand through her long blonde hair, went back to watching the action (or in her own opinion, lack of action) in the ring currently.

The group filtered backstage again and once they were all in the locker room, eyes turned to her as she shrugged and said casually, "What? The entire thing held no interest for me. I don't care about anyone else but me. I never have, I never will. And I don't expect anyone to care about me either. I'm not here for you all to like me." while slipping into her skinny jeans and then wiggling her feet down into her stilettos.

"You know, one day, you're going to wake up, find yourself completely and totally alone. Let us know how that works out for you."

"To be honest? I'll love that. At least then I won't have to worry about someone finding some way to hurt me or screw me over. Don't you have a boyfriend to be playing nursemaid to, Brie?" Luxe asked with a casual smirk as Brie went to lunge at her and she stepped back, laughing as she leaned down and said "Aww, cute.. If you really gave a fuck about the guy, you'd have done this out there.. I find it kind of odd you didn't. Didn't even speak up just a little.. Just cowered over in your little corner of the ramp quietly like a little bitch."

"You're a bitch. He's your ex, you could have at least tried to muster some kind of feeling when they asked you about what you were seeing."

"No, really?" Luxe asked as she rolled her eyes and said quietly, "At least I'm honest." before walking out the door to the locker room and down the hallway, still bored and slightly disgusted with what she'd had to watch, what she'd had to waste her own time to stand there and bear witness to just now.

She turned the corner, found herself chest to chest with Randy Orton, who looked down at her in slight amusement.

"What?" she asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance as he said quietly, "So I bore you.."

"Hey.. So does Daniel.. So don't feel offended, Orton."

He smirked, rubbed his chin in thought. As he did this, she found herself surrounded by the Shield.

"Hmm.. Trying to put fear in me, Orton?"

He smirked, leaned in as he said quietly, "Why? Is it working?"

"Not really." Luxe said quietly as she bit her lower lip, studied him with slightly veiled disinterest and slight curiousity as to why her statement, of all of the others made, even really mattered to him. She sighed as she looked up and said with a slight smirk, "Sorry? I mean I get that you're going for fear here.. I'm just not really feeling it, Orton.. Still bored."

She was new, she'd yet to make her own mark on the business. She'd made plenty of enemies, yes, but she didn't have many fans, she didn't have a spot on the reality show, she wasn't in storylines like the other Divas and she wasn't getting a shot at the belt anytime soon. So why was what she said, in complete honesty, moments ago, of any real importance to him? Or to Daniel Bryan, for that matter?

It wasn't like she'd intentionally spoken out against anything, nor had she offended anyone. So why make an issue of it?

"Really.. Hmm." he said after a few moments, while he studied her intently.

"Yes, really. Do you have a hearing problem or something?" Luxe asked as she rolled her eyes then said casually, " Next time I'll try and muster up a little fear."

She shoved between the two members of Shield flanking either side of her as she laughed to herself, twisting a strand of long blonde hair around her finger, slunk down the hallway and around the corner, intending to go back into the locker room. Instead, she ran into the other party in all this, Daniel Bryan.

"This whole thing bores you? Really? That's all you had to say?"

She rolled her eyes as she nodded and said calmly, "Still an egotistical asshole, I see." as she looked up at her former lover, bit her lower lip.

He'd always made her feel like she was nothing, second best, even when she'd let her guard down, let him in, trusted him, let herself fall for him, completely.. In some ways, when she said what she said out there tonight, it'd been her own small way of avenging herself for the hell he put her through back then.

"Still an ice hearted bitch, I see." Daniel observed casually as he sighed and said quietly, "Look, I'm sorry, it's just.. I'd think that as long as we dated, you'd see my side, Luxe."

"And I'd think that as long as we dated, you'd know me better, Daniel." she said as she smirked then said " You do realize that sooner or later, one or the other of you will have to give, right? And you'll most likely get obliterated."

"Yes, and I know you'll probably be standing right there, cheering as it happens." Daniel said as he sighed then added as an after thought, "I'm sorry.. For all of it, everything that happened between us."

"Don't flatter yourself, I was already broken before you came along, Daniel. Is that all, or did you actually have a point?"

"I just wanted to apologize. I keep forgetting that I'm Sorry doesn't matter to you. You'll only accept the apology if someone sets themselves on fire, crawls through broken glass and then grovels at your feet." Daniel said as he shuffled his feet then looked at her, shaking his head at her.

He didn't understand why she was the way she was. They might have dated for the better part of 7 years, but he didn't know her at all, really. He suspected that the larger part of her problems stemmed from the way she was raised, her family life being what it was, but he never really got those suspicions confirmed or denied.

He watched her walking off, sighed to himself. She hadn't always been like this, of course. She'd just sort of turned this way, gradually. He actually felt bad for her, because she'd never find the happiness he had with Brie at the rate she was going.

Farther down the hallway, Luxe stopped and took a deep breath as she laughed aloud about her eventful night. And she had no idea that tonight was just the beginning, really.

The things she'd said were going to come back around on her, and she'd find herself in this mess, whether she liked it or not.


	3. the fallout begins

The marble tile felt good, cold beneath her bare feet as she stepped from her shower, wrapping a towel around her petite frame, biting her lip and raising her brow.

She didn't really have any visitors, so who the hell would be coming to her hotel room? At 12 am, to boot?

She slid a slim black racerback tanktop down and tugged on some boy cut panties, a pair of low rise and slightly baggy black New Orleans Saints sweats as she threw the door open, leaned in the doorway casually.

"What do you want?" she asked, a slight scowl playing across her full lips as she studied Randy Orton intently, hint of amusement creeping into her scowl as she did so.

"Back at the arena. That was cute."

"No, that was me telling you that you bore me. It wasn't an invitation to hit on me more. It was me basically saying the only chance you will have, is if Hell freezes over and Satan himself starts passing out ice skates at the gates. Besides, I'm totally not your type, Orton.. Not a giggling vapid airhead with daddy issues."

"Ouch. You really think highly of the other girls, don't ya?" he asked, almost snickering a little. Hell, he couldn't blame her, really, with girls like Kelly having been past Divas..

He'd dated Kelly, she got boring quickly.

Something told him that Elektra Luxe was anything but boring..

Even if she had a heart made of thickly frozen ice with walls of steel surrounding it.

"Yeah. I do. So.. Is this round two of try to intimidate the rookie? Or is this some kind of bizarre hazing that nobody told me about? Because I know the Viper's got better things to do on a Monday night than hit up little old me for a booty call."

The guys were right about her. She didn't mince words or hold back what she felt. And judging by posturing alone, she felt slightly intimidated by him.

The knowledge had the Viper smirking as he leaned in the doorway, casually, rubbing his chin in quiet thought for a few moments.

"Well? If there's a point to this, get to it, Orton. " Luxe said quietly as she smirked and held his gaze, not flinching, standing taller than her normal laid back slouchy posturing.

True, he might just be intimidating her.. But she wasn't nearly stupid enough to make a mistake, let him see this.

She wasn't about to give some insignificant guy on a little man complex, with an obvious ego problem that just might be worse than her own slight case of vanity get to her.

Not Elektra, no sir.

"Just thinking.. The other girls are having girls night.. You're up here alone."

"Ahh.. And there is a point. And your answer Orton?"

"Is a yes, right?" he asked, hint of a cocky smirk in his eyes as he let his hand linger at the exposed skin above her pajama bottoms and held her gaze.

"You wish. It's a hell no." Luxe said as she stepped back, smirking, shutting the door firmly, locking it.

Randy stood on the other side as he said quietly, "I knew I should have bought the guys with me. Could have made her see things my way then.. She seems a little wary of Ambrose. That alone might have gotten me one on one time with her."

Inside the door, Luxe slid down, sitting on the floor, trying to control the shakes her laughter was giving her.

Him? Asking a pathetic and trashy nothing like her on a date?

Yeah, he had an alterior motive, alright.

And she wasn't about to get caught up in it, either.

"Guy must really think I'm an idiot." she barely gasped out as she made herself stand, poured herself a shot of tequila from the mini bar, slammed it back.

Her cell phone rang and she growled when she realized that it was her ex boyfriend, Daniel. "Wow.. If tonight gets any more interesting, I swear to God, I'll laugh myself right into a rubber room. Just because those morons are having a literal territory pissing contest for the belt.. Doesn't mean I give one solid shit either way. I'm half tempted to cost Orton the belt and nail Daniel with a chair, really."

Then again, Daniel had chosen Brie Bella over her, so she figured that he screwed her over, she had every right to screw him over now, with her statements towards both men at the arena tonight.

What she wasn't realizing was that now, she'd managed to get herself in the sights of the Viper.. And Daniel was blaming himself for her new bad attitude.

When the phone just wouldn't stop ringing, she rolled her eyes and answered, snapping, "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you.. About earlier. I wanted to thank you for not just outright taking Orton's side when Renee asked you." Daniel said as the few other males on his side of this little war going on backstage looked on with curiousity.

She sighed and said "At the end of the day, even after all you did to me, couldn't do that." mostly to herself as she raked her hand through her hair and asked, "Is that all, or?"

"Just wanted to warn you that HHH saw the footage and he might or he might not say something to you.. I sort of heard that he took what you said in an offensive way."

"If he wasn't a fucking moron, he wouldn't have. I said it in the most casual of ways. I did not indicate myself as being on either side of this childish bullshit.. You do realize this is childish, right?"

"No, it's not. I'm sick of having the door slammed in my face. I'd think that as long as we were together, you'd know that."

"Don't I ever.. you never let me forget it." she muttered sarcastically as he sighed and said quietly, "And again, I'm sorry about that.. All of it."

"Don't be, Daniel. I don't honestly think I ever loved you that way.. It wasn't you, it was me. I can admit that."

"I did have a little to do with it.. Anyway, I just.. I wanted to thank you for not taking advantage of the opportunity you had to go all darksider on me."

"Don't thank me.. Just leave me the hell alone.. Look, I'm gonna tell you like I've told Randy, and Kaitlyn, AJ.. I'm not on anyone's side. This entire thing is stupid and pointless, not to mention fucking boring, in my opinion." Luxe said as she slammed her phone down after hanging up, biting her lower lip.

Okay, so she still hurt because of him.. And she hadn't hurt him back tonight.. Because she hadn't been in the mood to.

Had she been pissed about something previously in the night, she might have done it. But she hadn't been, she saw no need in making this whole damn thing hard for herself.

She fell back onto the bed, stared at the ceiling quietly, thinking about what she'd said earlier. She got the feeling that one way or another, both men weren't going to be satisfied until she picked some kind of side, until they won her over..

"God damn it, Brie.. Why the fuck didn't YOU speak up instead of me? How the hell was I stupid enough to not see what was gonna happen.." she grumbled as she laughed a little, bitterly.

Right now, she felt like she wished the floor would open up, swallow her whole. The very last thing she wanted, was for Orton to get some stupid idea in his head.. Or for her ex to think he could fix her when others before him, long ago had tried and had their own efforts laughed at.

"This is gonna be a long few weeks." she muttered as she poured her another shot of tequila and slammed it back, before just grabbing the bottel and walking out onto the balcony of the hotel, sitting on the rails, thinking about what stupidity made her answer that stupid little idiot Renee Young's question back at the arena.

Just how far was this going to go with her, now, as a result?

Clearly, she saw now, she should have kept her damn mouth shut like the others were.


	4. conversation in a small dark room

By Smackdown, she figured the entire thing would be forgotten. For the most part, she hadn't seen nor spoken to either party involved in what had to be one of quite a few worst decisions in her life and she hadn't been talked to by the Chief Operating Officer, so she was feeling a little less wary and a lot less worried.

She slunk in her usual 7 to 10 minutes before the show started, and a throat clearing as HHH stepped out, looking at her in curiousity and amusement as he announced grimly, "You're not special, Elektra Luxe. When you're given a time, you're expected to show up at that time like everyone else. Even if your opinions don't hold weight, and you don't have fans, according to you. I'd think that you'd take your job a lot more things you say and do.. They have consequences." while he paced in front of her only had her groaning as she laughed a little to herself, not believing the irony in her current situation.

She hadn't thought her honest opinion would matter, she'd actually figured that HHH of all people, would laugh about it. Because she was the minority he was so against currently. She'd been in the independent circuit, she certainly didn't have the look or attitude of her Diva counterparts..

She stood there, her hand woven in her long blonde hair as she watched him with a raised brow. "If this has a point, sir, with all due respect, I'd really like to get there. I haven't had my black coffee." she muttered as she waited, slightly put off by having to deal with this right now, again kicking herself for even answering Renee.

Frankly, she wasn't amused right now, she wasn't seeing why the idiot would be 'offended' or think she was choosing a side, really. She'd made it quite plain that she didn't like either male, nor did she dislike it was on the tip of her tongue to ask exactly which part of her answer he'd taken offense to.

" Just curious.. Do you really feel that way?"

"Yeah. This whole thing means absolutely nothing to me. I have no reason, nothing to gain by lying. Now, sir, I have a question for you.. Why does my insignificant opinion really matter?"

HHH studied her a moment and said with a smirk, "Oh it doesn't.. Not to me.. Randy's the one who took it personally, he's the one you have to worry about."

She growled to herself, swearing a little as HHH said "And so did Daniel. He seems to think that he caused your attitude?"

She laughed and then stopped when she saw his expression then explained quietly, "Then he too is an idiot. I've told him a million times, his breaking things off with me had nothing to do with this. Like it or not, sir, some girls are just naturally bad."

"And that's where I'm confused.. You say you're not a good person.. And the entire universe thinks Randy is the villian in all this."

"And? It's my problem how?"

"Yet you say that he bores you."

She rolled her eyes. Somehow, she had a feeling that whatever point he was taking the long way to get to, she wasn't going to like, not in the slightest.

Somehow, she had the feeling that her lack of commitment, just this one time was going to be the worst thing she could have done.

Had she taken a side, clearly, he'd know how to handle her.

But, of course, she hadn't. And no matter what he did to her, she didn't intend to, either.

Nobody was going to force her opinion one way or another.

She smirked as she leaned in slightly and said in a mock cheerful tone, "I get it now. It's my lack of opinion, my refusal to choose a side like Ziggler, like Cody, like Big Show and Mizanin.. That's what really gets your goat, isn't it, sir? Because I could go either way and you don't like that."

He glared at her and then said quietly, "If you're smart, and obviously, you are.. You'll choose the side that won't wind up with your own neck in the noose right along with the guys you just named."

"No, sir.. If I'm smart, I'll stay exactly where I am. Not giving a shit about either party involved. As far as I'm concerned, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Both of them, your handpicked Champion AND that bearded moron of an ex.. They can both burn in hell. And you won't sway me."

"No, I won't.. But maybe a 6 way battle royale with some of the girls you seem to think so little of, Luxe.. Maybe that will."

"Knock yourself out. Give me matches, sir. Do whatever you feel you have to.. But you're not pulling me in either direction really. Like I said Monday Night.. For that to actually teach me something, be an example for me? For it to hurt me or scare me? I'd have to have a conscience first."

He gave her an odd look and then said "Oh by the way.. That match? It's tonight. You may or may not have help." as he smirked at her and disappeared into his private office area.

Once inside the door, he took out her personnel file and sat down, reading about the Diva who had him curious. Maybe a little glimpse into her past, what made her this way.. Maybe it'd give him the leverage needed to sway her in the right direction.

He saw potential in the girl and Randy seemed to really want her as a part of all this. For the life of him he couldn't understand why, she was clearly too much of a wild card, but hey.. Randy was the champion and he wanted this.

And Daniel, well.. If it screwed Daniel Bryan over, at the end of the day, it was good for business.

Down the hallway, the petite blonde swore, fumed and threw a literal rage fit in a darkened room backstage. Until the lights came on and she found herself standing face to face with the one man who intrigued her.

She'd heard all the stories about him, she'd seen the way girls got downright giddy no matter what he did. Personally, she thought he was sexy, but beyond that, she just wasn't seeing what all the fuss was about Dean Ambrose.

He smirked as he shifted the US Championship belt from one shoulder to the other. "So we finally meet."

"You act as if you've been waiting to meet me?"

All she got was a shrug as he smirked then said quietly, "That was kinda stupid.. The whole thing ya did on Monday. Clearly this side is the best one."

"Clearly." Luxe muttered dryly as she looked up at him, managed a smirk and asked, "So.. How does one become Randy's personal fucking entourage?"

He growled a little and smirking caught her wrist as he said "Little girl if I were you, I'd watch my fuckin mouth. I got big plans."

"Wow.. From where I'm standing, Ambrose.. Doesn't really look like it."

He glared at her, she smirked and winked at him. She had the fucking nerve to wink at him.

"Ya playin some kinda game, blondie?"

"Not at all.. I see something in front of me that has me curious. Something that for once just might not bore me. Someone who might be worth the time to get to know." Luxe admitted honestly, her eyes getting sucked into his bright and ice blue ones as her tongue jutted out, passed slowly over her full red lower lip.

She had always felt this connection, this pull towards the guy, she'd always find herself watching him or his matches, she'd always sort of know where he was in a room at any given moment.. It scared the living shit out of her, but she'd never tried to stop it or bury it, or hide it even.

"Ya do, huh?" he asked, smirking as he leaned in just a little. And now, his silence, his refusal to acknowledge the petite blonde's existance all this time was paying off. Circumstances put them in the same room together, and oddly enough, she was actually even more interesting to him now than she had been when he'd sort of been covertly aware of her before now. She looked like she'd be a hand full, like she'd be fun to break if he got the urge to do so.

An even deeper feeling had him wondering if his connection to the girl was more than just a new challenge, a new notch for his belt, some new toy to break and break in.. He'd sort of went after Danielson back in ROH because of her. Never liked the way the guy treated her..

Even though he already knew he was a monster, he'd treat her so much worse if he really and truly snapped. Which is kind of why he'd taken such measures to avoid situations like this one, the small room, the dim lighting, with her. He was afraid of the unknown feelings he had, the ones he couldn't label and identify or name and dismiss.

"Maybe.. Or maybe I'm just fucking your mind right now." Luxe said as she looked at him, shrugging.

He shoved her back and grumbled, "Ya play with fire girl, sooner or later, ya wind up getting burned."

"Guess nobody told you I like pain, huh?" she said as she leaned in, studied him a moment only to shrug dismissively and then add as an after thought, " Oh and Ambrose?"

"Yeah, blondie?"

"Right back to you. See, I'm dangerous.. I honestly don't care who I hurt. For all you know? I could be playing you right off of randy, who I'll then turn and play off of Daniel. Maybe I like being Helen of Troy. I have always been a bit of a control freak, come to think of it."

He stepped closer, grabbed her wrist, squeezing as his other hand trailed up, grabbing the long blonde hair, giving a good hard yank as he smirked and said quietly, "Ya think ya so smart.. Ya think ya so tough.. But I'm bettin I can break ya. I'm bettin that ya only did what ya did, ya only said it to get this attention. Becasue ya don't like feelin insignificant. If ya really had confidence, blondie?"

"Yeah?" she grimaced, the grip he had on her wrist and her hair were really starting to hurt her, scare her slightly, while all at the same time, turning her on, igniting this fire she hadn't felt deep within, in a really, really long time..

"Ya wouldn't have to do half the shit ya do."

"How the fuck do you know what I do?"

He smirked, leaned in and trailed his finger over her lower lip as he gave a cocky wink and slight grin saying calmly, "Because.. I been watchin ya. The end result of this little jam ya got yaself in?"

"Yeah?"

"Already been decided, blondie. Ya just don't know yet." Dean said as he stepped around her, rolling his eyes as he walked out the door and into the hallway. Sooner or later, he'd let her figure out what his parting remark meant.

In the meantime, he'd just do as he'd been doing for a long time now, watching and waiting.

Because watching and waiting were so much easier than trying and failing, letting her get to him. Although that whole exchange just now.. It had made him realize he did sort of enjoy toying with her a little.

At least she didn't run screaming and she gave what she g ot back.

Even though he knew she'd been about to die in fear the entire time they'd been in that room together just now.

While she got ready for her 'punishment' for her lack of interest in choosing a side, she fumed and grumbled to herself about the whole thing with Dean in that room just now.. How the hell had he managed to take everything she said to him and twist it? And why did she want to see the guy again?

And why did the connection, the pull she'd always felt towards him feel so much stronger now for some reason?

All of this was really, really beginning to annoy her.

"I still stand by my previous thought. I'm half tempted to screw Randy out of the title and nail Daniel in the head with a chair for even being stupid enough to stand up, pick this fight.. But hey, it was my own damn fault.. Just had to get that last laugh in on Daniel Monday night.. And then I had to go and make things worse by actually telling Orton a word he's not used to hearing." she muttered as her entrance theme hit and she walked down the ramp grimly to await her so called punishment.

The irony in this was that to Luxe, this was not a punishment.. This was her actually getting air time, getting a needed boost for her career.

Just too bad that it came with an annoying ex who blamed himself for her cold hearted lack of conscience and an over the top egomaniac who probably just wanted to fuck her and forget her.

And then there was Ambrose..


	5. the fallout continues

She smirked as she walked down the ramp, wearing her usual ring gear, ripped jeans, half shirt, biker boots while her intro, bad by downstait, played. "And as usual, they bought their a game." she drawled sarcastically while sliding in the ring with her opponents.

The bell rang and she closed in on Eva Marie first, quickly grabbing her hair, slamming her to the mat. While she was doing that, Nikki Bella managed to sneak in and get her into a choke hold, then slammed her down after wearing her down. She straddled her and hissed, "So you think you're better than all of us? We all bore you? Well, let me excite you, Luxe."

"Oh wow.. Just what I've always wanted.. The smell of your ass breath on my face." Luxe grunted as she fought for strength, bringing her hands up, squeezing Nikki's throat until Nikki was turning blue in the face. Which of course, earned her a kick in the midsection when Brie decided to interfere.

When HHH said a battle royale, she'd been under the impression, and stupidly, that the normal rules for such would apply. Now as she lie on the mat, getting angrier and angrier by the second, she clearly saw they didn't.

And this only angered her more. It did serve to put the fight back in her, and she wrestled to her feet, taking Layla's head under her arm, slinging her down to the mat, dropping an elbow into the middle of Layla's back before turning, kicking her a few times in the ribs. Once she had Layla down though, she got both of the Bellas coming at her, intending to take her down.

And they had Nattie to help them.

"Fuck it. I might die tonight but by God above, all of these fucking cows are going to know I was here, damn it." she muttered as she sent her foot at Nikki's throat before grabbing Brie's arm, slinging her onto the corner of the ring, climbing the ropes, doing a move she hadn't used in a really, really long time, since she'd been first training, the rope walk sideways slam. And when she landed, breathless in a tired and almost beaten bloody heap, she knew exactly why she no longer used the damn thing.

In a last ditch effort to at least get Nattie the hell out of the way, she did a baseball slide dropkick. Nattie laughed and got her into the position for a sharpshooter.. Luxe bit her lip, willed up her strength and tried like hell to crawl to the rope to break the hold, but she ultimately wound up tapping out.

Which didn't bother her, because of all of the divas she shared a roster with, she'd rather take a loss to Nat any day than the rest of them. At least Natalya had talent.

The clapping from the top of the ramp had her rolling her eyes as HHH walked down, smirking, mic in hand.

"So.. Are you maybe having second thoughts about how bored you were?"

She wanted to say 'And thirds, fourths, this was not worth all the hell I'm going through,' but you gotta love pride.. When her lips moved, she smirked and said calmly, "Actually, no. And if you're wondering? Still on nobody's side. Do whatever you want, Hunter, I really don't give a shit about the boys little territory marking contest."

She went to step out and he stopped her, looked at her. She shrugged and said quietly, "Never thought my lack of fucking concern would actually get me into shit."

He studied her a moment and then said " Logically, you can understand why your lack of concern concerns me, right? I mean you did date Daniel for how long?" as he held the mic to her, smirking..

She growled to herself. Now the ass was going to add humiliation to his tactics, apparently. Too bad she didn't care how trashy her dirty laundry was.

"8 fucking years."

"You can see why I'd think your speaking up would be a problem right now.. Right?"

"Yes and no. Because if you had half of a brain, sir.. You'd realize that I've already said that I don't give a damn about any of this. Meaning if you think I'll go crawling back to Daniel? You're sadly mistaken. It'll be a cold day in hell before I pick either side now, actually."

He studied her a moment.. He knew all her secrets now, he could just go ahead, lay them all out in the open, but instead, he stepped to the side, let her exit the ring.

"You should probably go get cleaned up. I expect to see you in the front row for the main event tonight. Given your attitude, I'd think you might actually enjoy this one." he called out as she rolled her eyes, waved her hand over her shoulder dismissively.

Something was up.. He clearly read her file, he knew something that few people on the roster knew nor did they care to remember.

Why hadn't he used it all?

Something told her she'd get her answer later.. And she wouldn't like it one little bit, either.

Backstage, she swore as she punched her locker, causing it to spring open, it's contents to spill out somewhat.

She figured she was alone, she could blow off some steam, so she let out a scream and kicked at the locker below hers.

The cocky laugh came from behind her and Randy stepped into view as he said with a slight smirk, "So.."

"What the fuck are you doing in here, even? You're the last fucking person I wanna see right now, you and fucking Daniel."

"Hey, whoa, easy.. I just wanted to come by and say I'm impressed. I didn't realize just how much you really loved to fight, how good you were at being bad until I saw you in the ring just now. Nice to know I wasn't wrong about you." Randy said, waving his hands casually, a slight smile forming as he said quietly, "Truce?"

"Is hell frozen over yet, Orton? Because I have this feeling that somehow, you were behind my little match tonight."

"Actually, I didn't come up with it. Hunter did that all on his own. Trying to make sure the temptation to turn to the wrong side doesn't pop into that pretty wild little head of yours."

"Why the fuck do I matter so much?"

"What? This is what you wanted, isn't it? Attention? Well, babe, now you've got mine.. Completely."

"Fuck my life right now." she growled as she lightly banged her forehead against the cold metal of the locker she stood in front of.

"Why are you still in here?"

" Just curious.. How did you wind up with Daniel?"

"Ughh." she muttered as she rolled her eyes and said casually, "Met him while we were on ROH. Thought he'd be different." as her voice trailed away, she coughed a moment.

"Than who? That one ex that got you an overnighter in jail?"

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Because.. Your file.. It makes an interesting read.. Hunter really shouldn't just leave shit out on his desk. I had to read it, the temptation was too much."

"Why me, Randy? Don't you like airheads that jump when you say how high?"

"I thought I did.. But then I noticed you."

"Wow.. Lucky me." Luxe retorted dryly as she finished brushing her hair and then got out her street clothes. Randy left and she banged her forehead against the locker.

Why in the hell had she answered Renee's damn question? And why in the hell did Randy or anyone for that matter, knowing her past, knowing what made her tick, bother her?

"If she asks me something tonight, for the love of God, if I have to sew my fucking lips shut, I will. I'm really wondering now why in the hell I did this.. I mean I could have stuck it to Daniel in a thousand other ways. Why'd it have to be now? This one?" she grumbled to herself as she made her way down to the front of the crowd.

Deep down, she had to admit, she did garner some satisfaction in watching him be humiliated like he'd done to her so many times in front of their friends, their co workers.. So yeah, she might have smiled just a little.

After all, she had no conscience.

Or so she kept telling herself.

Deeper down, she knew that watching this really didn't sit well with her.. Not considering it was a man she let into her heart, a man she once loved..

Granted, she didn't love him anymore, she'd learned her lesson and she'd learnt her lesson well, about love, but still.. She hated the fact that he couldn't just stop crusading this one thing before the guy got himself killed.


	6. starting to see the light

She'd just walked out of the showering area, when she turned a corner and smacked chest first into Dean Ambrose who stood there looking at her, brow raised.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering.."

"Wondering what, Ambrose?" she spat as she raked her fingers through her damp hair, tilting her head to one side, looking up at him in curiousity. "Well?"

"Do ya just like pissing people off?"

"Huh?"

"Just give in already. He's not gonna give this up until ya pick one side or the other, Blondie. It bugs the guy."

"Right, because my female opinion is so god damn important." she muttered as he smirked and then said "Personally, I don't see ya goin too well on the other side.. Just a thought."

"And why's that? You think I can't be a good person?"

"Ya probably can.. Ya just don't like it is all."

"And you clearly know so much about how my mind operates." she muttered as she turned, found herself again chest to chest with him, biting her lower lip. His finger trailed slowly over her lower lip and he smirked as he said "I already told ya.. This mess ya got yaself in? It's decided."

"Clearly it isn't because fucking HHH stuck me against half the god damn locker room."

"Aww, cute.. She's pouting. Ya kinda bought that on yaself." Dean muttered as he leaned in and said "Oh, it's been decided. Ya just haven't figured it out yet. Remember that plan I told ya I had? Ya part of it, Blondie."

She stared at him a moment, hint of a coy smirk creeping across her face and then said casually, "If the Champion were someone else besides Orton, then yeah, maybe. And right, Ambrose, sure I am.. Bet you'd say anything to get what you really want, now wouldn't ya?"

"Why not Orton?" Dean asked, baffled.. Didn't chicks like, instantly drop their panties for the guy or something to that effect? "Who else?" he demanded, his voice coming out thick with jealousy. There better not be someone else damn it, or he'd find a way to make their lives hell.

That mysterious admission alone only made his fascination with her grow. It was already almost a borderline obsession type thing by now, he'd had so long to sit back, watch her, make his own subtle moves from the shadows, like the thing with Daniel Bryan when they were all on the same indy roster.

He'd personally seen to it that he put the fear of God into that little shit.. Why else would have Daniel broken it off with her, chosen Brie? At least that's what he thought anyways.

Of course, he had no idea what went on between them behind closed doors, how crappy Daniel treated her back then for the most part. He only knew what he saw then, and it had been and still was something he wanted to take for himself.

Just like the title belt now.

"Because, Ambrose.. He's just not what I want. And I never settle for anything except what and who I want." Luxe muttered as she added casually, "Since you obviously aren't leaving the room, hand me my damn clothes?"

He gaped at her, his hand in his hair as he said "Not scared of much are ya?"

"Why be ashamed of nudity? I'm a grown ass woman. I mean unless you have a problem with me getting dressed? If you do then leave already."

He smirked, tossed the black tanktop at her, then leaned back against the tiled walls, watching her covertly while thinking out loud... "Ya know.. Nobody said it had to be Orton."

"And nobody said it didn't, either. As long as he's in the equation, just not interested."

"Aww come on.. Don't make me have to convince ya."

"Ha, right.. Good one, Ambrose." Luxe muttered as she licked her lips. She almost asked him just how he intended on doing that, but she thought better of it. The situation was made farther complicated when her cell phone went off and it was a text from Daniel, apologizing because of what happened to her that night, telling her he tried to get out there before it got too far out of hand, but Brie basically told him it was her or Luxe.

"Fucking figures. Just like always, I take the back fucking seat to some other bitch." Luxe muttered bitterly, biting her lower lip as she tossed the phone onto the counter.

"Randy sent you in here."

"Actually, he kinda didn't. Came in on my own." Dean muttered as he asked, "Who was that?"

"Just another excuse from Daniel. Got used to it when we were dating really, why the hell did I even expect him to betray his precious little Brie to help me out tonight?"

Dean snickered a little and teased, "Someone's jealous, sounds like."

"Not jealous, just bitter as hell. I'm not a forgiving person."

"Yeah, kinda got that already, Blondie." Dean mused as he stepped closer to her, leaning in behind her, looking at their shared reflection in the mirror. The smallish smirk she gave made him smirk in response and he stepped back then said "Sometimes, to get to what ya want, Blondie.. ya gotta do things.." before walking out the door of the showering area, leaving her standing there, her thoughts racing a mile a minute.

She had wanted both him and Randy, though she'd die slowly and painfully before ever admitting it, for quite some time now.. Why not give their side of things a go, see which man she actually wanted, which man was just a passing craving..

"Because, Luxe, even you are not that god damn stupid. It's got dangerous written all over it, this situation you're getting into does." she mumbled as she slicked on her lip gloss and slid her feet into her shoes, grabbing her bags to head back to the hotel.

Maybe drinks and a long nights sleep in a bed would get her mind where it needed to be.. Maybe not. All she did know was that thanks to her actions thus far, she was beyond tired mentally AND physically. And angry that Daniel couldn't find it in himself to at least try and do something tonight, yet he'd call and apologize to her for it.

She'd been feeling sorry for him since this all started.. Now she just didn't anymore.


	7. choosing a side still NOT choosing a guy

"I said I'm sorry, Elektra. Look, she's my girlfriend, I love her. I couldn't.." Daniel stated, his hand in his shaggy blonde hair as he looked at his former girlfriend, thought about their past, thought about what he'd put her through then too. Maybe she said it wasn't his fault that she was the way she was now, but the way he saw it, he'd done nothing to help change her view on love, on letting people close to her.

She'd only been proven right when the dust settled.

Luxe sighed as she looked at him and shook her head. "What was that you were saying about our history? About how you'd always be there, you'd always have my back and you'd always love me, even if it wasn't like that, when we broke up? Sure as hell didn't seem that way tonight. I can't believe I didn't just throw you to the wolves like I should have. I was so stupid, I thought maybe.."

"What?"

"You weren't the same Daniel I broke up with. Now I see how wrong I clearly was. Just go, okay? Just forget my damn cell phone number, forget you even dated me. Go!" Luxe spat as she pointed to the elevator, eyes smoldering in anger.

He stared at her a moment, he realized in that moment just how much he had hurt her when things ended, when he ultimately chose Brie over her and left without looking back. He felt like the worst kind of person, but he knew now that he didn't love her like he loved Brie, or like she deserved to be loved. And one day, she'd figure that out too.

Luxe stood in the doorway for a few moments before shutting it firmly behind her, grabbing her cigarettes and a lighter, walking out to the balcony on her room. She stood staring down at the pool a few stories below the railing, then laughed bitterly as she raked her hand through her damp blonde hair, biting her lower lip. "I never shoulda let him in."

Knocking on her hotel room door had her calling out, "Yeah what?" sharply as she stood, flicked her cigarette over the rail. She threw the door open, found Randy standing on the other side.

"You're kind of a hermit."

"You're kind of annoying."

"Touche."

"What do you want, Orton?"

"Just wondered if you were okay. That match looked brutal, I knew you were pissed about it, back at the arena." he said as he leaned in, his hand brushing her bangs from her eyes as he smirked and said "That's better."

She bit her lower lip, untucked the bangs he'd just tucked behind her ear as she said "Like it that way, actually." coughing a little, biting her full lower lip as she looked up at him.

She remembered her decision from back at the arena when Daniel refused to help her, when technically, her not completely turning on him was what got her in the middle of this shit to begin with. She stared at Randy a moment, and for some reason, Dean's words from the shower earlier came back to her, about how sometimes, when one wanted something, they had to do things..

She stepped to the side after a long quiet mental debate and said "Come in."

Randy studied her, curious as to what caused the sudden thaw, the shift in her attitude. "Not gonna knife me when I step in here, right?" he joked as Luxe rolled her eyes and then said "Nah."

"So.. That match earlier was impressive."

"That fucking match was brutal." Luxe winced as she flopped down, the sofa's hard wooden frame making contact with a bruise she'd gotten during that match on her lower back.

The wince didn't go missed and Randy stood, pulling her up, stepping behind her, lifting her tanktop as if he had every right to do so. He winced at the large purple bruising as he said "Yeah, ouch."

"I'm not made of glass, Orton.. That's why it's called wrestling, not ballet."

He snickered a little and then said "If you obviously hate both myself and Daniel, why say that?"

"Moment of sheer and unadultered fucking stupidity, I suppose. Either way now, I've pretty much made up my mind."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Well?"

"That's all you need to know, Orton. I have a side, I'm just not telling anyone. But everyone will know soon enough." she muttered as she looked at him.

"Come on.. Give me a hint, something.. If you do, I can tell HHH to back off ya."

"Let's just say Daniel is going to be furious with me when this is all over with." Luxe admitted with a smirk as he smiled and then stood, holding out his hand. "C'mon.. Let's go get a beer or something.. Just give me a chance."

"Fine.. But I hate beer, Orton.. If you're gonna take me out for drinks? You're gonna get me the good shit."

"I am, huh?"

"Mhmm." Luxe said as she stood, grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. She'd thought that maybe being around Dean and Randy a lot would help her figure out who she wanted and loved, couldn't go without.. What she didn't count on was the long and messier situation she was about to get herself into..


	8. complications starting to arise

She'd just gotten back from the bar, fallen across her bed, catching her breath. So far, she was still as confused as to which guy she really felt something for, and which was just a strong physical attraction. If anything, her spending the night out at the bar with Randy, Dean, Seth and Roman had only served to further complicate her already complicated situation of being torn between the two men, Dean and Randy.

Randy had kissed her, he'd tried his damndest, as had Dean, to get her back to their room with them, get her into bed. She'd made them bring her back to the hotel then, because she just didn't trust herself. She'd have caved one way or another, she didn't want to lose control of the situation she found herself in currently.

Just because she was drunk, it didn't mean she was just going to fall into bed with either of the man, she needed to show them that. She needed to keep showing him (either of the men for that matter) that this situation was entirely different from any other he'd found himself in, and she was not intent on giving up her dominance, her independence, just because it's what Randall Keith Orton or Dean Ambrose wanted and expected.

No sir.. If he wanted her? He was most certainly going to work for it. This was also going to help her in the decision making process where both males were concerned. Though even now, as she lie there, she could still sniff out faint traces of Dean's cologne on her clothing, when he'd danced with her in the back of the bar, while Randy, of course, was being the center of attention.

She could still feel the way Dean's large rough hands gripped her small soft frame, his lips next to her ear, the things he'd whispered,his lips on her neck, the way it made her knees weaken slightly. The thoughts of the dance had her biting her lip as she grumbled.. _He's dangerous, Luxe.. Even you know that.. So what there's always been a fascination there.. For now, you need to make sure you're taken care of in this situation.. Do you really think he's got your feelings at heart? He wants what he wants, and once he's gotten it.. _her mind spoke out, as she bit her lower lip, tried to shake the 'dance' they'd shared out of her mind.

And then thoughts turned to Randy.. Who would have been a lot more attentive, of course, if he hadn't been mobbed to death by rowdy fans at the bar. She honestly felt sorry for the guy, it had to be a huge pain in the ass to hold the title belt. He actually hadn't been the huge narcissistic asshole she'd originally thought. And they too had their own little moments throughout the night.

His lips on her neck as a slow song played, the way he pulled her completely against him, and smirked about it. And her mind also reminded her about him _Yeah and you know as well as we do, Luxe.. Randy is NOT the kind of guy who sticks to one woman, and when he gets what he wants, when you've served your purpose? He'll be done with you. _

She growled and sitting up, raked her hands through her long blonde hair, biting her full lower lip. Both guys were bad for her, she wanted both of them.. But which one did she really want, and which one did she just want for the moment? Because she'd made up her mind a long time ago, she wasn't just settling for whatever guy happened to present themselves, not anymore, not after Dave and Buddy, and then Daniel Bryan, the other mistakes she'd made. And God, there had been a lot of those.

"It's safe to say, one way or another, I'm fucked. Why in the hell did I get myself in this, even?" she muttered as she stood, poured herself a glass of bourbon, sipped it, pacing.

So she'd gotten herself into this.. But what the hell could she do now?

_You won't listen to either of us when it all boils down to making a decision. You do have a conscience, Luxe, you just don't use it. You ignore it. But it's there. And if you tried listening to it, you'd know who you really want, already. The answer, however, might frighten you._

She slid off the low cut tanktop and flung it at the lamp, wiggling out of her jeans as she slid between the cool satin like sheets of the hotel's rather large bed. She lie there, counting tiles in the ceiling as she pondered over just how much she could take, being with both of her greatest temptations, for larger than the norm amounts of time.

"This is gonna be a loooong and agonizing process. I just get that feeling." Luxe said as she growled, shoved her head beneath the pillow, tried to make her mind shut off, go to sleep for the night.

Down the hall, Dean lie in his bed, his arms behind his head as he thought about tonight, the way he'd held her back at the bar, while Randy, of course, was too busy being 'Mr. Popular' and wasn't watching. It'd felt so right it was almost scary. He knew what he wanted, he knew he wanted her, but he also knew that if he let her get too close, he'd wind up hurting her in the long run.

But, just because he knew that, didn't mean he wasn't going to stop himself from making a move for her, now did it? He smirked as he bit his lower lip, thinking.. She was the valet/manager for the four of them now, she'd be around a lot more. So he had plenty of chances.

And even if Randy thought he was winning right now, Dean was almost 99.9 percent certain that at some point, Randy would ultimately blow it. Randy might have 'staked his claim' before she'd stepped out to meet them all in the hallway, but that damn sure didn't mean Dean was gonna back down. "Sometimes, Orton, you're gonna have to realize you're just not gonna fuckin win 'em all." he muttered to himself as he lie back, tried to get some sleep.

Randy smirked as he lie in his bed, thinking about how well the night had gone. "Only a matter of time now, she's mine. I can just sort of feel it." he muttered quietly before finally giving in to sleep.


	9. out with the old, in with the new

"Just a fucking minute, damn." she grumbled as she sat up in bed, the sheet tangled around her semi nude form as she caught sight of the clock on the nightstand. "Seriously? It's like 7 am. Who wakes someone up at 7? Who fucking does that?" she muttered to herself as she threw on a t shirt, walked to the door, throwing it open.

"It's you. What the fuck do you want?"

"Brie and I.. We sort of fought." Daniel muttered as he looked at her.

"And?"

"And you always talk to me, you always help me." Daniel muttered as he looked at her. It clicked just how cold her eyes looked right now, and he realized that when he'd done what he had the other night at the arena, that might have just been the end all of them even being friends.

Luxe grumbled, smirked as she said quietly, "I'll give you advice.. Once you burn a bridge, you can't ever rebuild it, Daniel." she said as she shut the door in his face, a resounding thud echoing off of the walls of the hotel room. She fell back across her bed, laughed to herself and muttered, "He'll never get it until it's too late. But god does he ever deserve this.. It's either me or Brie, Daniel.. You can't keep trying to keep me around, behind her back.. And she doesn't like you around me.. You made your choice, Daniel.. Now you get to deal with it."

Even as she said this, she felt uneasy. Cutting the cord on him so to speak was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Because he was sort of like an addiction, and a very unhealthy one at that. He kept her on a string, because he knew just how to twist her, turn her and make her feel guilty, make her feel sorry for him. But when he'd done what he had the other night, she'd quickly realized that he was always gonna be the same Daniel Bryan that he was when she went and stupidly let him close to her, spent 8 years with him.

Sighing, she stood and stretched. "Might as well wake up, I suppose." she muttered. The door was knocked on again and she rolled her eyes as she called out "Go away, Daniel. I've told you exactly what I feel. If you're having problems with Brie? Not my concern, nor do I care. I'm done with you. Completely and totally done."

Daniel gaped at the closed door, hand in his hair. He bit his lower lip and muttered, "Yeah, that's about right. Burnt the wrong damn bridge." to himself as he walked over to the elevator, pushed the down button. The hand clasped his shoulder and he turned around, glared at Dean Ambrose who stood there and said with a calm smirk, "What? She finally kick ya ass to the curb? Took her damn long enough."

"And you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Daniel practically growled as he looked back at the closed hotel room door.

"Just keep walking, Daniel. Trust me."

Daniel glared, half tempted to hit Dean, but instead, he sighed and stepped onto the elevator. He had nobody to blame himself, he'd always put Luxe second, now she was realizing that she deserved first.

It made him bitter, their strained friendship, everything they'd sort of still had coming to an end like this, but maybe now Brie would believe that his past was just that.. His past.

Once he was on the elevator, Dean smirked, walked over to the door and knocked.

Luxe growled but threw the door open, about to say something.

"Dean?"

"Figured I'd see if ya had a hangover today." he muttered as he leaned in a little bit, trailed his finger slowly across her waist where it was exposed, smirked a little when she sort of blushed, shied away.

"Little bit, yes. Wasn't helped by Daniel showing up just now. Did he fuckin leave?"

"Yeah, he's gone. You done with him now? Can't have the big guy thinkin ya some kinda double agent or something." Dean smirked as he laughed a little. Luxe nodded and said "Completely done.. after what he let me go through with his girl, her friends friday.. that shit had the absolute nerve to show up and beg me for help with their relationship when they got into it, yet again. If he'd leave me alone and stop trying to play both of us, string me along.." she trailed off as Dean held a finger to her lips.

"Cute.. ya get a little flustered, ya start to ramble, babe."

"I don't ramble. I'm pissed right now, damn it. I just can't wait to nail him with a chair now. Just for the simple fact that he's always known how to use and twist me. To think, I almost chose that side." she mused as Dean smirked, moved in a little closer and said casually, "Guess it's good ya didn't." his eyes meeting hers.

"Perk up.. Orton wants us all down in the dining area." Dean said as he smirked, his eyes roaming her body slowly as he added, "I'll save ya a seat, Blondie."

"I bet you will." she flirted back a little, giving a wink, the night before, the dance they'd had replaying in her head like a slow motion replay of a really, really good movie. She smiled a little and then said casually, "You probably should get going though."

"I should, but fuck 'em." he muttered as he leaned in a little closer, tucked her hair behind her ears then pulled away, turned and got on the elevator. She shut the door behind him and sank down on the couch, trying to go back over the situation she'd gotten herself into, practically overnight.

"This is not the best idea I've ever had.. It's definitely not the worst, but it's not my best, either.. " she muttered to herself as she bit her lower lip, thinking about both of the men who currently had her split completely down the middle for the moment.


	10. silent territory wars and internal strug

His gray eyes scanned the crowded buffet area looking for her. "And you said she was coming?" Randy asked Dean Ambrose who sat immediately across from him, vacant chair on either side of the two men, silent challenging smirks on their faces.

Oh, Randy wasn't stupid. He realized what Dean was after, what he was up to. And he had his own plans to that extent, really. "Yeah, she's coming, damn." Dean said casually, smirk in place, sticking it to Randy yet again that he'd seen her already today. Gotta be quick to outsmart him, right? That's what he thought anyway. The doors opened to the buffet area and Luxe slunk in, hair still damp from a shower, face devoid of makeup for once.

Randy bit his lower lip. Did she even realize how remotely sexy she was without all that crap?

Dean raked his hand through his hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl, it baffled him, really. He hadn't had anyone really affect him like that while also giving him just as much hell as he threw her way, right back. She could verbally battle with him, say the meanest things right back to him and she still looked damn sexy while doing it.

To their surprise, she took a seat a few chairs down, by Seth and the girl he'd bought with him, Samantha, the two females talking rather intently for a while. She seemed to notice neither man staring holes through her on the surface. But internally? She felt the weight of their stares, she was determined NOT to indicate herself one way or the other, not just yet.

She wasn't that fucking stupid, really.

She knew she needed time to get herself used to this situation she found herself in currently, she knew she needed time to make sure she'd successfully broken the choke hold that her former boyfriend Daniel Bryan held on her heart even after almost 9 years now.

Samantha leaned in and muttered, "Don't look now, girly, but you.. Are being watched."

Luxe shifted her warm brown eyes up the table, gave her own little subtle smirk to both of the males, who sat watching her, brows raised. Had she not seen the empty chairs on either side of them?

Dean snickered to himself and Randy smirked smugly to himself, each man thinking he'd pretty much made his own personal impression on her the night before, while they were all at the bar they'd went to after leaving the arena. But here she was again, stubbornly and stupidly asserting her independence in a situation that she'd yet to realize, according to them, that she had no real control over.

Both men wanted her, both men were determined to have her. But which man had the right reason, and which man was just looking for something quick, easy and painless.

"So they are." Luxe smirked as she wiped at her lips, stabbed at a bite of pancakes. She groaned as the chocolate chip filled concoction met with her lips, causing several at the table to turn to her, raise their brow.

"Who guessed I had a thing for chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked through a mouth full, not bothering to eat like a dainty female, feeling the full euphoria of her hunger currently, not caring that she looked like a chipmunk as she packed it away.

Dean growled as Randy spoke up, smirked and shrugging said "What can I say.. I thought you'd be a dessert before breakfast kinda girl." as Dean subtly sent him a death glare. How the fuck had he known that, even?

"Son of a bitch." he grumbled as he shoveled in his own food, sausages and eggs. He watched her quietly, looked over at Randy, clearing his throat.

"So, Luxe.. Did you have a good time last night?"

"Actually, yes. I was pleasantly surprised. You aren't the complete narcissistic asshole I pegged you for, Randy." Luxe admitted, subtly smirking as she eyed him a moment, her mind going back to their dance, his hands on her body, his lips next to her ear, how it'd all felt.

There had been fire, but how much fire had there actually been there?

She wasn't sure, really, because everything she felt for Randy, she also felt for Dean. This was perplexing her, she hated feeling that way, about anyone, really. If you felt so strongly for someone, and god forbid it be two people, you were bound to get your ass hurt sooner or later.

At least all of her previous experiences with the male species told her this.

Samantha tapped her and asked, "Taking it you like both of them."

"Mhmm.. And I'm determined NOT to cave in to either just yet. Gonna make 'em work for this. Whichever guy sticks around.." Luxe trailed off as Samantha looked at her, shaking her head as she looked at her in curiousity.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just.. I think if you really think about it, Luxe.. You have your mind made up.. You just have to test them both.. You're like me.. We're both kinda defiant."

Luxe gave a slight laugh and then said "Maybe so.. But it's not defiance on my part. It's looking out for me. Because nobody else will." while gazing from guy to guy covertly as she ate her food, trying to puzzle this out in her own brain.

What she wasn't expecting was to be tapped on the shoulder, to turn then and find Daniel gaping at her.

She gave a slight smirk and shrugged as she said through a mouth full, "I warned you, Daniel.. One day, you'd have to give one or the other of us up. Should have listened, stopped playing me for an idiot, playing on my weakness where you're concerned."

The two men looked at each other and then at Daniel, growling a little.

"If I were you, Daniel, I'd get lost." Randy said calmly as Dean nodded in agreement and added, "It's okay, we'll get him at the show tonight. Won't we?"

Luxe groaned as she bit her lower lip, watched her former boyfriend, her former friend walk away. So she'd hurt him just now.. But he'd started hurting her long before she ever did this to him.

Payback really can be a bitch sometimes.

"Ouch.. And then you throw in the ex who won't let go." Samantha muttered as Luxe shrugged and said "I'm done with being his second choice. Done with being there when he needs me, being forgotten when I need him for once."

"Some guys are completely and totally blind." Samantha stated as Luxe nodded and then said "The Brad thing.. It's getting better?"

"Not really. Before this is all over, I'm gonna want to murder him. If he causes Seth to get hurt, he's as good as dead to me."

Luxe finished her food in silence, talked to them all for a while and then slipped out quietly to think. This entire situation was testing her every which way she could possibly be tested and then some.

A/N: Wanna give thanks to all of you guys reading and revieweing. For a really, really good Moxley x OC story, go read UltraViolent, it's fucking amazing. I love you all, everyone who's reviewing and alerting my work. You guys make me so happy, reading your reviews. I'm glad you're reading my stories, even though I still stand by the statement I really don't write well.


End file.
